This invention is related to the field of power meters. There has long been a need for an electronic method of measuring the power dissipated by a 3-phase, Y connected floating neutral gyro spin motor with a non-sine wave excitation. The prior art power meters could not provide an accurate measurement of power for quasi square wave excitation so a thermal method consuming much test time has been used in the prior art.